


Vloss 400 Word AU

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Vampire Joss, Human Vlad [11]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer, The Slayer Chronicles - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Familiars, Human Vlad, M/M, Slytherin Joss, Sort Of, Wings, darkest powers AU, gentically modified, part of an already established series, vampire Joss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: A series of 400-ish unconnected chapters in various AUsAccepting Prompts and requests to continue any chapters into a series





	1. Darkest Powers

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm aiming for 400 don't expect me to stick to it, because I am terrible at it.  
> This will be between 25 to 50 chapters and if I have enough prompts I'll start a sequel.  
> Darkest Powers is a series that has supernatural creatures like werewolves sorcerors and necromancers that are genetically altered. A side story even has vampires.

Joss was running away. He was serious this time. He could understand them growing distant after Cecile’s death or sending him to that supernatural home when they struggled with his magical outbursts. He _couldn’t_ understand why they would have their firstborn baby experimented on, and then never tell him.

                The phone picked up just as Joss was slipping out of the house. “You know it’s like two in the morning, right? And I finally found a place to take me. I don’t think late night calls are approved.”Vlad sounded groggy and half amused. He still acted like his uncle was going to kick him out or leave him at any moment, despite Otis’s assurances otherwise.

                “Did you know?”

                Vlad sounded like he was trying to suppress a yawn. “’Bout the experiments? Yeah. It’s not like they could pass off what I can do as normal. ’Accidentally raised zombies in the corridors could someone clean it up.’” He snorted. “They pretty much raised me in a cage, of course I knew about them. I mean, I don’t know who all was involved- that’s more of a question for Eddie. But I knew you were part of it when you showed up at that home. That’s where they sent all the problem ones from the experiment.”

                “Maybe we should find out and recruit them all to form our own group,” Joss suggested as he stopped in the woods behind his house and kicked a tree- well more gently nudged the tree with his foot than kicked.

                Vlad sighed. “Are you out in the woods again? Tell me you at least have a jacket on.”

                “Maybe they added some werewolf DNA with my sorcerer genes, and I’m about to turn them into a hairy wolf and roam the night.”

                Vlad sighed again. “I’ll be there in a couple minutes.”

                “Couple minutes? That seems awfully soon.”

                “I’ve been heading over since I saw who was calling me. Otis practically has a permanent spot at the table for you with the number of times you end up in my bed some time during the night.”

                “You act like I’m constantly trying to sleep with you.” Joss complained. A good portion of these nights nothing happened.”

                Vlad was quiet, suspiciously so.

                “Hey! Last time that was all you!”

                Vlad hummed. “Really? Cause I could’ve sworn I had to tell you to keep it down because you were going to wake up Otis.” The words started echoing as Vlad came into sight with a grin. Joss felt the butterflies start up in his stomach.


	2. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad has a big crush on Joss and has to return his book from class.

“I think you have my book.” Vlad wasn’t sure he managed to sound so calm speaking to the Slytherin under the tree. He could barely keep his blush under control when they boy had sat beside him in Transfiguration with his black cat curled around his shoulder.

                Joss looked up at him, blankly. His cat followed his gaze to stare creepily at Vlad. For a moment, Vlad wanted to duck his head and slink away, pretending like none of this happened, and then Joss smiled at him, and Vlad blushed deeply before smiling back, feeling a flutter deep in his stomach.

                For one of the few times, Joss actually opened his mouth and _spoke._ “Ah, right, sorry. Then I assume, you have my book?”

                Vlad flushed deeper and quickly with shaking fingers undid his bag and pulled out Joss’s copy of the Transfiguration book. “Ah. Yeah. Here.”

                Joss took the book, his fingers brushed Vlad’s. He was pretty sure his face was so red it could be seen as a Christmas ornament. After a long awkward moment of Vlad just staring at him, Joss tilted his head back to look up at him and quietly said, “Do you want to sit?”

                Vlad hurriedly flopped beside him. He’d had a crush on the Slytherin since first year, and Henry had briefly introduced him as his cousin. Joss watched him with an unreadable expression, but his cat went back to napping around Joss’s neck.

                “You’re Henry’s friend, right?”

                “Uh, yeah. You remember?”

                Joss smiled at him, a half quirked smile that had Vlad beaming back at him before he fully realized it. Joss laughed and laid back on the grass, staring at him. “I remember you following him around and your eyes. You have pretty eyes. They almost seem purple.”

                Vlad ducked his head. His changing eye color was something he’d tried to hide it. His uncle always worried what the color of his eyes meant, especially with the way they flared up when he used powerful magic.

 Joss hesitantly touched Vlad’s back. Vlad looked up at him. “They’re not purple. Not always.”

“Well, I think they’re beautiful either way. Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?”

Vlad had to be dreaming this entire encounter. Henry would wake him up any moment. Joss just stayed there smiling at him until he managed to choke out a very enthusiastic yes.


	3. Winged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joss and Vlad have a safe haven for abused kids and rescued them.

                “I have another cry,” Vlad whispered slipping casually onto the couch beside Joss. He tipped his head back and eyed his boyfriend.

                “Are the kids asleep?”

                Vlad smiled darkly. “Took care of it. You ready?”

                Joss stretched out his dark wings, brushing against Vlad’s own dark wings. He shivered at the pleasant sensation. “Naturally. What are we walking into?”

                Vlad nuzzled Joss’s neck before pulling back. “They’ve been locked in their room for three days without food or water without being let out.”

                “Not as confrontational then. Why is it they plead for your help more than mine?” Joss quietly complained as Vlad moved off the couch with a laugh.

The tips of his fangs showed in the smile he gave Joss. “I’m just more approachable. You’re more defensive and protective.”

Joss stuck his tongue out at him before following his boyfriend out. They flew in tandem under the cover of night. It was quiet and reassuring. Normally in the quieter cases like this, Vlad usually went on his own and quietly opened the window to fly the child to safety. Joss just showed more in the cases where they had to confront hostile parents.

He flew a little closer to Vlad. “I’m glad you’re bringing me along this time.”

“You’re always welcome to come with me,” Vlad told him. “I just need your training when it comes to the tougher cases.”

“More like you need someone to act like the big scary avenger while you’re the sweet affectionate one. I know what you’re up to, Vlad.”

Vlad laughed and swooped around him. “You’re just so much better at being threatening and protective. It’s why the kids keep going to you when they feel threatened.”

“And you for nightmares.”

“Up here. The dark house second story with the open window. I’m not sure how much time we have before someone notices. Do you want to carry them home?” Vlad gave him a questing look.

Joss felt his face heat up. “I’d like that.”

The child was a little girl holding her teddy bear tightly, and Joss had to gently coax her into his arms. She clung to him as tightly as she held onto her teddy bear as he flew her back over the city to their base. Vlad gave him a soft approving look over her head. He loved what they did, hated that it was necessary to rescue kids from their own families, but he loved the new family they built and being their “guardian angels” as the kids called them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to have a series for this one. So someone please give me some request/ideas? *puppy dog eyes*


	4. Vampire Joss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think we’ve reached that point in our relationship where we need to be honest,” Joss said and Vlad nodded, having an idea where this was going. Joss took a deep breath and stilled his hands. “I was raised by a witch and his lover.” And that was not where he thought it was going.

                “I think we’ve reached that point in our relationship where we need to be completely honest with each other,” Joss suddenly said as we lay in the grass, staring up at the stars. We’d been dating for a little over three months. It was serious

                I nodded, having an idea where this was going. He just had to figure out to act surprised enough about Joss being a vampire that he didn’t immediately guess that he already knew. Vlad couldn’t betray Henry like that, because obviously the next question was going to be how he knew if he couldn’t pull it off.

                He took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his hair. “I was raised by a witch and his lover.”

                And… that’s not where I thought it was going.

                “They’re more like my dads than the main guy that raised me. I’ve… kind of been asking them for advice. You know. About us?”

                I made an affirming noise, trying not to make a more shocked noise. Joss seemed to sense something was going on with him when he glanced over at me with a frown. “Witches are real.”

                “I know. My uncle’s very well versed on               the supernatural around the world,” I replied automatically. Except real live vampires like my boyfriend and sort of my best friend? I didn’t fully know how all of that work. He was supposed to be part vampire or something.

                “Well, Dorian is a really powerful witch. Your uncle probably hasn’t run into anything like it. He’s tried to teach me a little spell here and there, but… well, I can’t exactly do magic like that.”

                “But you can do magic?” I asked hopefully, trying to get the conversation back where it was supposed to be.

                Joss eyed me curiously. “You know something.”

                “I’m just observant?”

                He flushed like I’d brought up some embarrassing memory. “Right. I’m just a vampire. Mind reading and all that.”

                “Right. So what do you do for blood? You have to drink blood, right?”

                He frowned at me. “You’re taking this extremely well.”

                “I have a vampire kink?”

                He gave me a weird look. “I’m an actual vampire, Vlad.”

                “Yeah. I know. And there’s nothing wrong with it. Vampire, human, werewolf, witch… You’re still my boyfriend. I’m not dumping you over that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took Joss that long to put it together.


End file.
